An electronic device can include one or more interfaces that allow a user to interact with a device. For example, an electronic device can include one or more buttons that a user can press. Each interface can include an actuator for detecting a user's interaction with the interface, and a cover coupled to the actuator and with which the user interacts. In some cases, a housing of the device can include an opening through which the actuator can be accessed. The cover can be placed at least partially in the opening to protect the actuator.